A power supply module (PSM) is an electronic device that supplies electric energy to an electrical load. A purpose of the PSM may be to convert one form of electrical energy to another form of electrical energy. The PSM may be a discrete device or may be built into another device (e.g., a powered system), such as a PSM included in a desktop computer, a consumer electronics device, a network device, or the like. The powered system may have multiple PSMs to supply power, from different power sources, to multiple electrical loads associated with multiple components of the powered system. The device may also have one or more backup PSMs in case of a failure by a PSM.